Single 2wo Bedder
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Idea: Timmy needs to warm up so he can sleep. Luckily his best friend has a few ideas that might help him out. YAOI. Expect: Shota AN: Not my best work.


**Single, Two Bedder**

_Disclaimer: You heard it before. _  
_Show: Fairly Odd Parents _  
_Pair: Timmy Turner w/ Chesster Micbadbat_

_**Idea: Timmy needs to warm up so he can sleep. Luckily his best friend has a few ideas that might help him out. YAOI.**_  
_**Expect: **__Shota ___

**~Movie View~**

It was a cold night for a certain buck toothed boy, named Timmy. Timmy looked around the large cabin at all the other boys, they were fast asleep. Timmy tossed and turned but couldn't come close to comfort so he jumped out of his bunk, deciding that getting the blood moving would help. Timmy walked back and forth, trying not to wake anyone else up but failing.

"Timmy? What are you doing? Its like midnight." Timmy jumped in shock but quickly recovered and walked towards the voice.

"Sorry Chester, I'm too cold to sleep so I'm trying to get warm." Chester gently reached out and touched Timmy's shoulder. Chester pulled Timmy close and guided him to his small bunk. "Um, Chester? What are you doing?"

"Since you're cold, why don't you sleep with me for to night?"

"That's kinda weird...but I am cold...alright." Chester laid Timmy in his bed, then walked around the bunk and got in bed, with his back to Timmy. Chester pulled the covers over them but Timmy was still cold. "Um, Chester?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still cold." Chester snuggled up to timmy and wrapped his arms around him.

"Better?"

"Kinda."

"I heard it's more effective if you're naked...but that might be too weird..."

"Let's do it." Timmy couldn't see it but Chester was blushing furiously. Timmy wiggled out of Chester's embrace and the bed, then he started to strip out of his pajamas. Chester took off his own PJs and stuffed them under his pillow. Timmy left his clothes on the floor and quickly got back in Chester's bed. Timmy put his arms around Chester and felt the luscious warmth his body was giving off. "Oh. Chester you're so hot." Chester's heart stopped as Timmy said those words in such a addictive moan.

"Wha-what?" Chester was pulled in to a tight hug, which he liked but it made him feel weird. Chester's face was hotter and redder than ever, he never thought he'd be this lucky.

"You're really warm Chester."

"Keep your voice down, if we get caught we might get in trouble." Timmy rubbed his cheek against Chester's smooth chest. Timmy rubbed his bare body against Chester but halted when he felt something stab him in the stomach.

"Why are you poking me?"

"...I'm not..."

"Then what's this?" Timmy's hand went under the covers and grabbed Chester's cock, making him gasp. "What?"

"Um, that's my peinis..."

"Oh!" Timmy quickly released Chester's dick and looked away from him, feeling extremely embarrassed. "Sorry."

"I-It's ok...it kinda felt nice..." Timmy looked up at Chester, who was looking away. There was an awkward silence between the boys.

"...It felt pretty warm..." Chester looked down at Timmy and they locked eyes. Chester felt a rush of courage and remembered something his dad told him.

"Wanna feel warmer?" Timmy nodded and his eyes lit up as he stared into Chester's eyes. "Okay, just turn around." Timmy happily turned around under the covers. Chester lift Timmy's leg up with one hand as he lined his cock up with Timmy's entrance. "Now this might hurt..." Chester slowly pushed his cock into Timmy's entrance. Timmy covered his mouth so his yelps of pain wouldn't wake anyone up. Chester stopped when Timmy clenched his cheeks but pushed more in when the muscles were relaxed. Chester wrapped his now freed hand around Timmy's waist as he planted light kisses on Timmy's neck. "Are you okay Timmy?"

"I think so but I don't feel any warmer."

"Don't worry Timmy, you will." Chester started moving his hips back and forth driving soft moans from Timmy. Chester quickened his pace and his force driving Timmy into a deep relm of pleasure. Timmy started to back his ass up on Chester furthering his and Chester's pleasure. Timmy moans becamer harder to conceal as Chester's thrusts gained momentum. It wasn't long before Chester's body reached it's peek and he slammed into Timmy, who moaned loudly as he reached his climax.

Chester pulled out of Timmy and he laid on his back, exhausted. Chester turned his head to look at Timmy. "Feeling better?" Chester's response was soft breathing coming from Timmy, Chester smiled to himself and turned his back to Timmy.

**The EnD**

_**AN: **__I don't think this was anywhere close to my usual score, I might make a another, it'll probably be better. I wasn't gonna post it but I already wrote it. I hope you still liked it. _


End file.
